Ryouga In Woodstock
by ashez2ashes
Summary: A short nonsensical spamfic. Ryouga ends up in Woodstock . . .


Ryouga In Woodstock

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma, whatever.

Note: I found this old fic the other day on an old disk. Not to be taken seriously. ^_^;;

**Ryouga in Woodstock**

' ' _single quotes indicate thoughts  
~ indicate song lyrics being sung_

America:  
1969

Ryouga was in his own personal hell. Everyone was so damn happy! He was surrounded by thousands of gajins spouting about love and peace.

What was worse was the girls seemed to have no sense of feminine modesty! He thoughts he was going to die from blood loss soon. They were dressed so weird! Even for Americans!

He had no idea how he had gotten here! One minute he was looking for the Tendo bathroom, the next minute he was being attacked by a crazy freakishly tall lady with green hair and a giant stick, he ran out this swirly looking door, and then he was in America!

And he still had to pee! 

******

_Sailor Pluto Time gate thingie  
3056? Something like that._

"Damn it! That's the last time I go out for Mcdonalds!"

******

He tried pushing through the masses of people. They seemed endless. Everytime he thought he was making headway he'd get pushed back to where he started. There was no way out!

"Where the hell am I now?"

A man looked up from his lounging on the ground.

"Where are any of us? We are here yet, if we believed we were elsewhere would we be?" The young man rubbed his beard in thought.

Ryouga, glad that he had bought those 'Learn English quick' tapes to listen to while he was traveling, replied with the most eloquent response he could come up with.

"Huh?"

The man pushed his pink shades back off his nose and put his arm around Ryouga's shoulder.

"It's all good." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Except the bad parts. Those aren't good."

"Uh huh." Ryouga went through his favorite ways to break someone's arm as the man kept talking.

"My name's Sunshine Moonbeam Kaleidoscope Rainbow," he said extending his hand. The lost boy reluctantly shook it.

"Uh mine's Ryouga."

"Whoa weird name. Its sounds kind of Asian."

"That's cause it is."

"Wow! A Vietnam survivor!" 

Ryouga face faulted.

"I'm not from Vietnam," he grumbled picking himself off the ground. 

"Oh bummer man. I guess they got everybody. So my friend, what brings you to the festival of love?" The man grabbed one of the lost boy's hands and led him through the crowd.

"I'm on a training journey so I can finally defeat Ranma."

The man stopped under as small tree. Several teenagers, a pretty short haired brunette, a young man with a T-shirt that read "Make Love not War", and a scantly clad girl with long blond hair.

"This is Ryouga. He just came back from a journey of self discovery to defeat "THE MAN"." The group nodded sagely.

Ryouga blinked. "The man?"

The blond looked up from the flower she had been gazing intently at.

"You don't know about . . . "THE MAN"? THE MAN who controls our every moment, keeping us repressed and caged?"

The lost boy looked horrified. "There's someone like that? . . . It all makes sense now! That's why I couldn't defeat Ranma! Its all THE MAN'S fault!"

The brunette stood up and lead Ryouga to sit next to her. The bearded man . . . err Sunshine Moonbeam Kyled . . . oh hell forget it. "THE BEARDED MAN" sat down also in a lotus position. The pretty brunette put a reassuring hand on Ryouga's shoulder.

"Ryouga sit and listen to the harmonious melodies." She smiled cutely at him. His resolve melted.

_~When the truth is found to be . . . lies! And all the joy! within you . . . dies!~_

'Yes! The world was a sad and lonely place.'

_~Don't you want somebody to love!~_

'Akane . . .' He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to hold back the tears. 'This song . . . its like they put my whole life into a song!'

The music continued and he felt himself start to sway along with his hippy counterparts. The music was hypnotic. He let himself be lost in it.

_~And your friends baby, they treat you like a guest!~_

'Hell yeah! Look at all the good things I've done for Ranma! I've let him live this long! And how does he repay me?! With grief! That's how! DAMN THE MAN!'

_~Don't you need somebody to love~_

'Doesn't everyone one?'

"Hey Ryouga my names Daisy," the pretty brunette told him with a smile. She held out a plate to him. "You want some brownies?"

The next thing Ryouga remembered clearly was waking up in an empty field, half naked, and wearing a tie dyed bandanna . . .

******

_Furiken High:  
Current Time_

Ranma sat in history class bored to tears. The teacher was saying something about some gajin thing "Woodstock". What's so great about a big pile of wood?

He looked down at a picture in his text book and froze.

"Akane come here! Ya got to look at this!"

"What is it Ranma? . . . OH MY GOD! IS THAT RYOUGA?!"


End file.
